Memory/German
The German lyrics for "Memory Act 1" and "Memory". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Memory Act 1 Vienna 1983 "Grizabella" Schau hin, ihr Mantel ist voll Staub, in Fetzen hängt der Saum Wie sind ihre Augen schmal und müd - Schwer von Melancholie Schweigen - Es ist in den Straßen Nur der Mond lächelt einsam Er vergaß, was geschah Welke Blätter im Lichtschein der Laterne vor mir Und der Wind weint unsichtbar Schicksalszeichen schattengleich An fensterlosen Wänden Ferne Stimmen, lichter, die verglimmen Jetzt muss die Nacht bald enden Träume - Die Erinn'rung am Mondlicht Lächelnd denk ich an damals Als ich jung war und schön Ich glaub, damals hab ich gewusst, was Glück wirklich ist Warum musste es vergehn Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Erinnerung" Jellylorum: Ihr Fell ist sandverstaubt und hängt herunter ganz zerlumpt. Sillabub: Ihre Augen zucken, ihr Gesicht ist verzerrt, wie Ihr nun seht. Grizabella: Dunkel, und kein Laut auf den Straßen Hat der Mond sie vergessen, den er lächelt allein. Durch die Gassen, verdorrte Blätter taumeln hinab, Und der Wind rauscht um's Gestein. Jede Straßenlampe schlägt Die schicksalhafte Warnung Noch verborgen, bald erwacht der Morgen, zerrinnen wird die Hoffnung. Träume, unter'm leuchtenden Mondschein Träume ich in die Jahre Meiner Jugend hinein. Eine Zeit, als das Glück für mich noch Wirklichkeit war. Lass doch damals heute sein Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Erinnerung" Jellylorum: Ihr Mantel ist zerfetzt und hängt herunter, ganz verstaubt. Sillabub: Ihre Augen zucken, ihr Gesicht ist verzerrt, wie ihr nun seht. Grizabella: Dunkel, und kein Laut auf den Strassen, hat der Mond sie vergessen, denn er lächelt allein. Durch die Gassen verdorrte Blätter taumeln hinab, kalter Wind rauscht um' s Gestein. Jede Strassenlampe scheint als schicksalhafte Ahnung. Noch verborgen, bald erwacht der Morgen, zerinnen wird die Hoffnung. Träume, unter leuchtendem Mondschein träume ich in die Jahre meiner Jugend hinein. Eine Zeit, als das Glück für mich noch Wirklichkeit war. Lass doch damals heute sein. Memory Vienna 1983 "Erinnerung" Mondlicht, schau hinauf in das Mondlicht, Geh ins Land der Erinnerung auf der mondhellen Bahn. Und wenn du dort erfahren hast, was Glück wirklich ist, Fängt ein neues Leben an. Träume, die Erinnerung im Mondlicht, Lächelnd denk ich an damals, Als ich jung war und schön! Ich glaub, damals hab' ich gewusst, was Glück wirklich ist. Warum musste es vergeh'n? Ausgebrannte Wirklichkeit, Von kaltem Rauch umgeben. Doch schon ist wieder eine Nacht vorrüber, Der Schleier wird sich heben! Hoffnung, in mir lebt noch die Hoffnung, Dass ich nicht einfach sterbe, wie die Kerze im Wind. Wenn es hell wird, wird diese Nacht Erinnerung sein. Und ein neuer Tag beginnt. Sonne, die durch grünes Laub fällt, Gleichnis für die Wahrheit. Die Erinnerung, der die Nacht gehörte, Verblasst im Licht der Klarheit. Spür' mich, komm zu mir und berühr' mich! Nimm von mir die Erinnerung, lös' mich aus ihrem Bann! Komm, berühr mich und du verstehst, was Glück wirklich ist. Schau, ein neuer Tag fängt an! Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Erinnerung" Grizabella: Mondschein – Dreh‘ Dich um, schau zum Mondschein, die Erinnerung führt Dich; komm, mach auf und tritt ein. Findest Du dort die wirkliche Bedeutung von Glück, ist ein neues Leben Dein. Träume – Unterm leuchtenden Mondschein Träume ich in die Jahre Meiner Jugend hinein. Eine Zeit, als das Glück für mich Noch Wirklichkeit war. Lass doch damals heute sein. Spuren dunkler Tage ziehen düster um die Mauern, ein Licht erlöscht, noch eine Nacht verliert sich im faden Morgengrauen. Morgen – Ich muss ihm jetzt begegnen, neues Leben erhoffen, und ich glaube daran! Wenn es dämmert, wird diese Nacht Erinnerung sein, und ein neuer Tag bricht an. Sillabub: Sonnenlicht in Sommerbäumen, froh und ausgelassen. Both: Die Erinnerung, wie der Stern am Morgen, Grizabella: Wird bald im Licht verblassen. Halt mich, lass mich jetzt nicht alleine! Die Erinnerung an damals zieht mich in ihren Bann. Halt mich fest, dann verstehst Du Die Bedeutung von Glück – Schau, ein neuer Tag fängt an! Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Erinnerung" Grizabella: Mondschein Dreh' dich um, schau zum Mondschein, die Erinnerung führt dich, schau in Dich tief hinein. Findest du dort die wirkliche Bedeutung von Glück, ist ein neues Leben dein. Träume, unter leuchtendem Mondschein träume ich in die Jahre meiner Jugend hinein. Eine Zeit, als das Glück für mich noch Wirklichkeit war, lass doch damals heute sein! Spuren dunkler Tage ziehen düster um die Mauern, ein Licht erlischt, noch eine Nacht verliert sich im faden Morgengrauen. Morgen, ich muss ihm jetzt begegnen, neues Leben erhoffen, und ich glaube daran Wenn es dämmert, wird diese Nacht Erinnerung sein, und ein neuer Tag bricht an. Sillabub: Sonnenlicht flirrt durch die Bäume, froh und ausgelassen. Both: Die Erinnerung, wie ein Stern am Morgen, wird Grizabella: bald im Licht verblassen. Halt mich, lass mich jetzt nicht alleine! Die Erinn'rung an damals zieht mich in ihren Bann. Halt mich fest, dann verstehst du die Bedeutung von Glück! Schau, ein neuer Tag fängt an!! Category:Musical Numbers